1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present application relate to biosensors and methods of fabricating biosensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Biosensors are used to analyze bio-samples by allowing the probes of a biosensor to interact with a bio-sample and observing which reactions occurred between the bio-sample and the probes. For instance, a fluorescent analysis may be used to analyze a bio-sample. In such an analysis, probes having different base sequences are fixed on corresponding cells of a biosensor by base sequence type, and a bio-sample marked with a fluorescent material is allowed to interact with the probes. Consequently, the fluorescent material may remain on some of the cells as a result of the coupling of the bio-sample with certain probes via hybridization. The cells with the fluorescent material are identified with a scanner. Accordingly, the substances constituting the bio-sample are determined based on the identified cells with the fluorescent material.
However, fluorescent analysis of a bio-sample takes a relatively long period of time because of the steps involved, including marking the bio-sample with fluorescent material and performing the scanning process. Furthermore, accurately collecting and analyzing the light emitted from the fluorescent material is not easy.